Un Cumpleaños Para Recordar
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Para Shaoran Li el día de su cumpleaños sólo significaba una cosa... Fiesta hasta el amanecer, sin embargo en este año tendría unas visitas que volverían su cumpleaños en uno muy especial.


**Un Cumpleaños Para Recordar**

_Los personajes de SCC NO me pertenecen, son propiedad del grupo Clamp_

* * *

O.S

* * *Conforme pasan los años adquieres experiencia de la vida; tristemente lo único que he aprendido es el terror por los niños o será... ¿Trauma?* * *

* * *

**=Shaoran=**

Hoy es sábado 13 de julio, día en el que se celebra el cumpleaños del heredero del clan Li, es decir, mi cumpleaños.

Al caer una de las fechas más importantes del año en sábado, lo convierte en la ocasión perfecta para celebrar, al no tener que preocuparse por la escuela del día siguiente y así celebrar hasta el amanecer.

Pero antes de que la fiesta comience, debo realizar un pequeño trabajo…

El cual consiste en cuidar a mis dos sobrinos, Akame y Shen.

Debo admitir que al ser el hijo de uno de los mayores empresarios de toda Asía―Hien Li―, no tengo motivos para trabajar y menos de niñero.

Desgraciadamente me vine a enamorar de Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de largos cabellos castaños que bajo los rayos del sol parecen dorados, impactantes ojos verdes y un hermoso y perfecto cuerpo.

Cursi me he convertido y no lo puedo negar.

Pero así como mí adorada novia es hermosa de cuerpo y alma, tiene algo malo y es… Touya Kinomoto.

Touya es el hermano mayor de Sakura, por ende lo vuelve en mi cuñado, o como yo le digo «el psicópata».

Mi cuñadito desde que lo conocí me agarro una especie de odio, que consiste en lanzar miradas asesinas y apodos molestos que varían entre mocoso y niñato, y ok. acepto que le he dado motivos a psicópata de que me llame así, pero todo tiene un límite y el mio fue que el sinvergüenza ese me llamara «niño de papi».

Lo que ocasiono que mi orgullo saliera a flote.

Desde ese pequeño y trascendental incidente, tome la decisión de demostrarle que Shaoran Li no es un «niño de papi», y la única forma posible que se me ocurrió fue consiguiendo empleo, sin importar cuán duro sean.

Y cuidar a mis sobrinos cuenta como empleo ¿Cierto?

― ¡Hermanito!―escuché que llamaban desde la puerta principal, logrando que saliera de mi ensoñación.

Lo que indicaba que mi hermana Futtie acaba de llegar con sus hijos… mis sobrinos.

― ¡Xiaolang, hermanito!― volvió a gritar Futtie.

¿Acaso Futtie no reconoce los timbres? Pienso al oír los gritos de mi hermana.

― ¡Ya voy!― le grito, para evitar que tire la puerta de tanto golpe que empezó a dar.

Antes de permitirle la entrada a mi hermana, volteo a la sala para comprobar que todo esté en orden, logrando que una sonrisa de orgullo asomara por mi rostro al descubrir que todo lucia en perfecto orden.

Tras soltar un suspiro abro la puerta esperando el afectuoso abrazo de cumpleaños, que seguramente mi hermana me dará.

―Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito― felicita Futtie rodeando mi cuerpo en una prisión afectuosa.

―Gracias―le digo para no terminar asfixiado.

― ¡Xiaolang Li! ¿Me puedes decir porque tardaste tanto en abrir?―pregunta impaciente una vez que me libero de su agarre.

―Estaba en otra habitación―contesto de forma simple.

Los ojos ámbar de mi hermana se posan en mí inspeccionando que mi respuesta concuerde con mis movimientos.

―Acaso estabas haciendo de las tuyas con alguna chica― suelta ella segundos después de su inspección, provocando que los colores se me suban a la cara.

En ocasiones no sé porque me sorprenden sus comentarios, si después de todo he vivido 19 años acosado por cuatro hermanas y sus cuestionamientos de chicas

―Yo… Esto ― ¡Genial Shaoran! pareces tonto, me auto-regañó de mi respuesta tan profunda.

―Bueno mientras te comportes estando los niños no hay problema―anuncia Futtie, seguramente pensando mal de mi nerviosismo crónico.

―Akame, Shen y Fai obedezcan su tío ―ordena Futtie a mis sobrinos.

― ¿¡Que!?―pregunto exaltado ante la mención de tres de mis sobrinos, a lo que mi hermanita sonríe nerviosa.

Una cosa era cuidar a dos de los diablillos que tengo por sobrinos y otra muy diferente que Futtie y Shiefa ―mi otra hermana― se quieran aprovechar de mí.

― ¡Vamos Xiao! Son solo niños―trataba de convencer Futtie, mientras yo desviaba la mirada a los niños.

La pequeña Akame Read Li me miraba con ojos acuosos por mi negativa de cuidar de los tres. Ella es hija mayor de Futtie y de su esposo Kerberos Read. La niña tiene cabellos rubios iguales a su padre y ojos azules como mi madre Ieran Li.

El pequeño Shen hermano gemelo de Akame, me miraba con una expresión que no supe descifrar; expresión que causo mala espina.

Y por ultimo Fai Akizuki Li mostraba una expresión de cachorro abandonado, él es hijo de mi hermana Shiefa y Espinel Akizuki, tiene cabelló negros y ojos ámbar muy propios de los Li.

Creo que los tres cuentan con 7 años de edad.

―Bien―acepté de mala gana, después de ver las expresiones de mis sobrinos.

Sabia a la perfección que para cuidar de estos tres niños, debía contar con mucha paciencia.

La pregunta aquí era ¿De dónde voy a sacar esa paciencia? Si los Li carecemos de tal.

* * *

Una vez que mi hermana su hubo despedido de sus hijos y de su sobrino Fai.

Vino hacia mí para darme las indicaciones necesarias para poder cuidar de los tres niños.

―Todo claro, Xiaolang―pregunto Futtie en cuanto menciono todas sus sugerencia para cuidar a sus hijos.

―Si Futtie todo claro― anuncie con algo de aburrimiento.

¿Cómo si cuidar tres niños fuera tarea difícil? Pensé ante tanta palabrería que soltó Futtie, además soy el mayor por eso los niños me deben de obedecer.

―Recuerda que son solo niños―declaro Futtie con una extraña sonrisa.

En cuanto mi hermana salió del departamento a realizar no se que cosas de mujeres, me volteo para ver a mis sobrinos y dejarles claro quién es el que manda aquí.

―Muy bien niños, tienen que hacer caso a tod...―la orden quedo incompleta por que los niños ya andaban corriendo como locos por todo el departamento.

Con fastidio fui hasta mi sobrina Akame que corrió hasta mi habitación.

― ¡Akame Read Li, deja eso!―le grite al ver que mi sobrina traía puestos unos zapatos de tacón alto, pertenecientes a Sakura.

― ¿Por qué?―pregunto la niña con curiosa.

―Porque si―fui cortante, lo sé; y porque no tengo tacto con los niños.

― ¿Por qué sí?―volvió a pregunta Akame y estoy más que seguro que solo lo hace por molestar.

―Uy el tío Xiaolang usa zapatos de mujer―se escuchó la voz de Shen a mis espaldas, seguido de risas infantiles.

Shao inhala-exhala me repetía para esfumar la idea que cruzaba por mi cabeza…

Ahorcar a mi sobrino Shen por abrir su boca cuando no debe y a Akame por seguirle la corriente a su hermano.― ¡Se quieren calmar!― grite furioso de que esos malcriados se burlaran de mi.

Para mi buena fortuna, las risas cesaron; sin embargo dieron pauta para que esos dos empezaran a corretearse entre ellos y de pasó se les unió Fai.

A estas alturas deseaba que Sakura cumpliera su promesa de venir a ayudarme q cuidar de estos traviesos y eso que mis sobrinos tenían pocos tiempo que habían llegado.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y debo admitir que moría de hambre después de haber pasado correteando a esos diablillos para evitar que se lastimaran.

―A comer―ordene claro y sencillo, esperando lo peor por parte de los chiquillos.

―Si tío― respondieron al unisonó, y tengo que admitir que me sorprendió un poco su buena voluntad de acatar una orden.

Y justo cuando les iba a decir que no destruyeran nada en lo que iba a averiguar que les mandaron de comida sus madres; una melodía se escuchó deteniendo la «sugerencia» de mi parte.

Al reconocer que la melodía provenía de mi celular y que indicaba un mensaje de texto; saque el aparatito de la bolsa de mi pantalón que era en donde lo traía.

«Shaoran amor, mis tíos llegaron y no podre ir a ayudarte a cuidar a tus sobrinos.

Besos S.K.

Pd. Te deseó un feliz cumple, mañana te doy tu obsequió.»

Leí y releí el mensaje que mi novia me mando por si de casualidad existía un error.

Y… Nada.

Mi adorable novia, me iba a dejar en garras de estos mocosos.

― ¿Quién era tío?―pregunto Fai, seguramente de ver mi reacción.

―Mi novia―anuncie aun perdido en el mensaje.Ññ―Uy tu novia te dejo―se burlaba Akame, mostrando una sonrisa.

―Seguro y es porque usas zapatos de mujer―para variar no podía faltar el comentario de Shen.

Por lo que gruñendo y lazando una serie de maldiciones, fui a la cocina a ver cuál sería el menú del día.

* * *

Estaba en la cocina, revisando la supuesta comida que mis hermanas habían dejado para que los chiquillos malcriados se alimentaran.

La comida consistía en caldo de verduras sin pollo, jugo de naranja y gelatina de manzana; y anexado al menú traía una nota.

Con una sonrisa de completa burla, leí la nota que mis hermanas dejaron:

«Xiaolang asegúrate que los niños coman sus vegetales y tu comes de lo mismo para que pongas el ejemplo.

Atte. Shiefa Akizuki Li.»

Al terminar de leer la nota, la sonrisa de burla desapareció de mi rostro y el mal humor que traía regreso a mí, por tener que comer verduras.

Mis hermanitas me conocían bien, para saber que mi comida en fin de semana consistía en chocolate y refrescos

Cuando volví con los traviesos, la expresión de sus pequeños rostros no tenia precio.

¡Y quien no! Si hasta yo me horrorice de la comida saludable y de que no abría pastel de chocolate… ni porque era mi cumpleaños.

―No queremos esto―anuncio Fai empujando su plato, y sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

― ¿Por qué no?―indagué.

―Por u es tan… iugggg― repuso Akame.

―Pues me da lo mismo, es saludable y se lo comerán― sentencié lo más seguro posible.

―Si tantas ganas tienes comételos tú―dijo Shen, lanzando los trozos de verdura hacia su tío, o sea hacia mí.

Hastiado del comportamiento de esos malcriados me levante de la mesa dispuesto a poner orden.

―Aquí soy yo el que manda y me tendrán que obedecer.

Más tarde en decir el pequeño discurso de orden que ellos en mandarme más proyectiles saludables.

En cuanto se hubieron acabado los bombardeos, los mire de la peor manera posible y me fui al refrigerador a sacar jamón, queso y todo lo necesario para que se hicieran sándwich.

―No quisieron su caldo, bien. Háganse esto en lo que me voy a bañar.

Sin escuchar replica alguna fui al cuarto de baño.

Al termino de un veloz baño y verificar que los diablillos no destruyeran el apartamento, me deje caer en uno de los sillones para descansar unos segundos, antes de dar comienzo a la tercera ronda de maltrato físico.

* * *

Luego de la batalla de comida en la cual fui protagonista al ocupar el cargo de «fuerza enemiga»; quería que esos diablillos se quedaran quietos un momento o al menos que jugaran sin mí.

Por lo que usando mi tono de voz más amable posible, les hable:

― ¿Qué les parece si juegan un rato solos?―sugerí en cuanto capte su atención; rogando que aceptaran de buena voluntad.

Al instante de escuchar mi sugerencia mis tres sobrinos adquirieron poses «analíticas», para después sonreír de manera cómplice que hizo que un mal presentimiento me invadiera.

―Queremos jugar a la princesa en peligro―anuncio Akame.

―Con los caballeros que la rescatan― secundó Shen.

―Y que tú seas el dragón malvado―finalizó la nueva idea de juego Fai.

Parpadee confundido tratando de procesar la nueva idea de juego.

― ¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no!―declare exaltado, en cuanto logre procesar la información correctamente.

Lo que trajo como resultado que mis adorados sobrinos― nótese el sarcasmo― se vieron entre si, para después soltar en llanto.

Y cabe aclarar que no un llanto cualquiera; ya que su llanto lograba perforar mis oídos de lo desgarrador que era.

¡Ni que hubiera sido para tanto!

Así que soltando un largo suspiró y alborotando mis castaños cabellos como signo de desesperación, me resigné a cumplir el deseo de los chiquillos malcriados.

Aun así temiendo lo peor, en cuanto Shen y Fai fueron en busca de escobas.

En esos momentos solo pensé ¿Qué diablos me van hacer estos mocosos?

* * *

Para este punto ya estaba adolorido, ¡Y quien no! Si después de todo perseguir a tres niñitos malcriados, intentar darles de comer y jugar al dragón, dejan a uno en estado moribundo.

Ahora poco importaba que esos mocosos estuvieran destruyendo alguna cosa en el departamento, lo único que imploraba era de menos un minuto de paz y tranquilidad.

Lamentablemente parecía que en alguna vida pasada cometí algún crimen malvado, porque el pequeño Fai venía a exterminar el minuto de tranquilidad que pedía.

―Tío―llamo el pequeño―, nos lees un cuento.

Ante tal petición me le quede mirando con cara de horror, debían de estar de broma, si creían que yo iba a leer, además quien me asegura que no se les va a ocurrir representar a los personajes y termino golpeado por escobas de nuevo, como en el juego del dragón.

¡Shaoran Li no va a leer un cuento! Me decía una vocecita interna, después de imaginar lo que esos mocosos podrían hacerme de nuevo.

Y juro que lo iba a cumplir.

― ¡Yo...―empecé, mientras cometía el error de mirar sus ojitos ámbares— les leeré un cuento!

¡Débil! Me regañe mentalmente al sucumbir ante los diablillos, pero que quieren que haga si negarse a ese pequeñito era imposible cuando te miraba con ojos de borrego a punto del sacrificio.

* * *

El timbre de entrada sonaba, acompañado de la voz de mi hermana Futtie que en esos momentos ya no podía analizar lo que decía.

Así que arrastrando los píes me dirigí a la puerta, para que la loca de mi hermana se llevara a esos lobos vestidos de oveja de una vez por todas.

― ¿Cómo se portaron mis angelitos?―pregunto Futtie entregándome un paquete que quien sabe que contenía.

La respuesta que obtuvo, fue un gruñido y una mirada que indicaba que esos tres mocosos de ángeles no tenían nada.

La risita de Futtie no se hizo esperar, por lo que tuve que contenerme para no gritarle todo lo que sus «angelitos» me hicieron.

―Terminaste―corte la risa de mi hermana, sin embargo su rostro era de completa burla.

Una vez calmada mi hermanita y tras echar su discurso de que son solo niños y no sé cuantas cosas más, decidió al fin llamar a mis sobrinos.

―Niños vámonos―llamo Futtie―, que su tío Xiaolang ya se enojo.

Como por arte de magia, los tres diablillos, se volvieron obedientes yendo a donde Futtie.

―Hasta luego tío Xiaolang― se despidieron los tres niños con una sonrisa de somos adorables pintada en sus pequeños rostros.

¡Ja! Como si se las creyera.

Una vez que esos seres demoniacos abandonaron el departamento, murmure al aire un «no regresen».

Con los ánimos por los suelos, me dirigí a la cocina para guardar el pastel que venía dentro del paquete que Futtie me dio.

La fiesta tendría que esperar para el año siguiente, ahora lo único que quería era descansar por lo que me fui a mi habitación donde dormiría muy a mi pesar.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me aventure al mundo de los sueños esa noche, porque a pesar de las travesuras de mis sobrinos, convirtieron mi cumpleaños en uno para recordar por mucho tiempo.

* * * Fin * * *

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

*Perdón por las faltas ortográficas.

* Éste O.S va dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen sobrinos.


End file.
